


(Wet) Dream Come True

by jimmytherevsullivan



Category: Bandom, STARSET (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, blowjob, wet dreams mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmytherevsullivan/pseuds/jimmytherevsullivan
Summary: Brock was full on panting now, jerking himself as fast as he could. God, he was close. He was so beyond himself in pleasure, he didn't even notice that Dustin had now joined him in the bathroom, the door shutting behind him. He just heavily leaned against the wall, his cock twitching in his hand, pre-cum spilling over his fingers.Then, he felt hands at his waist. He tensed up, his hand freezing and eyes opening. He was looking straight at a very amused Dustin, with what looked like.. Lust in his eyes.





	(Wet) Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> posted for my Homie alex also m srry it reads rlly fast ok just appreciate what u get

Brock was horny as all living fuck. He'd just woken up from a rather graphic wet dream, and his cock was painfully hard. He shuddered as he slowly began remembering that dream. Dustin was-... He let out a soft moan, shutting his eyes to try and calm himself down. He had to go back to sleep. Although that tour bus was hard to sleep in to begin with, having a raging boner didn't make it any easier.

He tried to go to sleep again, he really did. But he just couldn't.

Fucking boners.

Brock sighed, shifting to lay on his back now, staring up at the ceiling of his bunk. Ron was above him.

He bit his lip, reaching down slowly to grab at his erection through his pajama pants. He gave it a gentle squeeze, shutting his eyes and groaning. Fuck. He began massaging it, rolling his hips up against his hand. God, it had been so long since he'd gotten off.

He shuddered as he just began imaging it was Dustin. Dustin who was touching his cock. Dustin who was slowly reaching into his pants to grab his cock, slowly pumping it up and down in a tight fist. Dustin-..

He gasped softly to himself, arching his back up as he squeezed the head of his cock, suddenly very aware of where his mind was taking him. Dustin jerking him off? No fucking way would that ever happen. Dustin was straight, anyways. Always flirted with their fangirls. Brock hated it.

Was it normal to have wet dreams about your friend, and then jerk off to it, pretending it was said friend doing it for you?

Probably not. But, it was normal to have wet dreams about your crush.

Brock blushed deeply at his own realization. Yeah, he loved Dustin. Probably. Maybe.

Ugh.

His cock gave an insistent twitch, reminding him it needed attention.

He groaned, starting to slowly move his hand again. He kept his grip tight, trying not to let his mind wander again. But he couldn't help it..

He heard somebody mumble or whatever, and then heard them move around in their bunk. It wasn't Ron, he knew that much. Dustin or Adam. But that made him realize how close to the others he really was, and he could easily be caught jerking off. That wasn't.. Ideal.

Bathroom it is, then.

He cringed as he let go of his cock, shifting uncomfortably at the loss of friction. It really had been too long. Pushing open the bunk curtains, he slowly slipped out, trying to keep quiet. He made his way over to the bathroom, stumbling in and practically slamming the door shut as soon as he got the lights on. He didn't care. He shoved his pants down to his mid thigh, leaning against the wall, quickly jerking himself off.

Brock began moaning loudly, eyes shutting tightly as he squeezed and pulled at his cock. He let out a whine as he tried fucking his hand, head tilting back to hit the wall. His mind wandered again, back to Dustin. Dustin giving him a blowjob.. He shivered, jerking faster, his legs trembling. He could barely keep himself up.

He wanted it so bad.

He squeezed his cock tightly, letting out a loud whine as his hips jerked forward into his hand. He had to be quick, he didn't want to draw it out and end up waking somebody up.

"A-ah fuck.. Mhmm Dustie.." He panted out, jerking himself as fast as he could, that image of Dustin sucking his cock implanted in his mind. "More.."

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Uh.. Brock..?"

That was Dustin's voice.

Brock froze, eyes snapping open. He just squeezed his cock tightly to try and ease the ache since he wasn't pumping it anymore.

"Yeah?" He tried to sound casual, but he knew it wasn't working.

"Are you okay?"

"Um.. Yes? Why?"

Dustin snorted. "You don't sound like it. What the fuck are you doing in there?"

Brock began slowly thrusting into his hand again without meaning to, gasping and moaning. "A-ah fuck.. Nothing! I mean-.. Uh.."

Dustin smirked, placing a hand on the doornob. He was pretty sure he knew what Brock was doing. "Nothing? Well, bathrooms aren't for sleeping in, B. You should get back to your bunk if you're doing nothing."

Brock was breathing heavily as he started jerking himself off again, eyes slipping shut. God, Dustin was so close. His mind began slipping again, imagining those lips around his cock, sucking and swallowing. He didn't even register Dustin's voice at first.

"Mmmm.. N-no.. I-... Bathroom stuff.."

"Sure doesn't sound like it."

"I'm fine, Dustin."

Biggest lie of the century.

He was not fine, he had a giant boner and just wanted to get off. Hearing Dustin's voice made it so much better, he just wanted him to keep talking.

Dustin's smirk widened as he slowly twisted the knob, seeing the door was unlocked. "Oh, really? You're fine?"

Brock was full on panting now, jerking himself as fast as he could. God, he was close. He was so beyond himself in pleasure, he didn't even notice that Dustin had now joined him in the bathroom, the door shutting behind him. He just heavily leaned against the wall, his cock twitching in his hand, pre-cum spilling over his fingers.

Then, he felt hands at his waist. He tensed up, his hand freezing and eyes opening. He was looking straight at a very amused Dustin, with what looked like.. Lust in his eyes.

Brock's eyes widened and he began stuttering bullshit excuses, letting go of his length and squirming around to try and escape Dustin's hold.

"Y'know, I heard you, earlier.. Moaning my name.. Were you having a wet dream about me? Hmm?"

Brock blushed deeply, staring at Dustin helplessly. "No..?"

"Oh, don't lie to me, B. You were so hot.. Moaning like a slut, begging for me.. Made me so fucking hard.." Dustin grabbed Brock's hand, slowly leading it to his own erection. And sure enough, he was just as hard as Brock was. He sighed softly when Brock tentatively gave the erection a squeeze. "Ah, fuck.. Yeah.."

Brock felt his blush deepen, his cock throbbing in need as he felt Dustin's length. Was he just dreaming again? This just couldn't be happening..

He suddenly pulled his hand away from Dustin, eyes wide again. "Dustin, I-"

Dustin frowned at the loss, gently rubbing Brock's side with one hand, his dominant hand reaching down to grab Brock's cock. He gripped it tightly and slowly began pulling his hand up and down, smirking when Brock let out a long, desperate moan.

"O-oh god.. Dustin.." Brock whined, his eyes slipping shut as Dustin jerked him off. His body felt like it was on fire. Dustin was jerking him off. Dustin wanted to make him cum. Dustin was hard for him. "F-faster.."

Dustin complied, jerking faster, leaning in to kiss and bite at Brock's neck. He made sure that there would be visible marks left. He wanted Brock to know he was his.

Brock just couldn't believe this. Dustin was jerking him off and giving him hickeys. He might as well had died and went to heaven. He reached up shaky arms to wrap around Dustin's neck, one hand in his hair, holding tightly. He pressed closer to him, panting heavily once again as that hand sped up again. He was already on edge from jerking himself off, so he was unbelievably close to cumming still. "Dustie.. I'm gonna cum..!"

Dustin smirked against Brock's neck, jerking him faster now. He felt that warm body twitching against him, that cock throbbing and pulsing in his hand. That pre-cum leaking out was all he needed to know, and he pulled his hand away. "I don't think so.. Not yet.."

He hummed softly as he rubbed at Brock's thighs, licking his lips as he pulled his head away to look at Brock's face. He stared into those eyes when they opened and he smirked. "You wanna know what else I heard? From your dream?"

Brock blushed deeply, not responding, but squirmng around uncomfortably from his erection's need to be relieved.

"You were gasping so loud, B.. Telling me to..suck harder.. Swallow your cock... And your cum.."

Brock just let out an embarrased squeak, shaking his head quickly. The contents of his wet dream all came rushing back to him, his cock pulsing at the images in his mind.

Dustin kept his eyes locked with Brock's as he slowly dropped to his knees, licking his lips. He kept their gazes connected as he leaned in, grabbing the base of his cock and licking at the head. He brought his other hand down to rub at his own erection, making sure Brock could see the exaggerated movements.

Brock could only moan, forcing his eyes to stay open so he could look at Dustin. Fuck, this was really happening. He couldn't fucking believe it. Well, his cock was believing it. Dustin was fucking licking it like it was a lollipop, his eyes wide with mock innocence. All he could do was stand there helplessly, shaking and moaning.

Dustin let out a soft moan, finally taking in the head, sucking at it gently. Just to see how Brock would react to different insensities. The gentle sucking just had Brock shaking and whining. He sucked at it considerably harder, and that caused Brock to moan out and tilt his head back to hit the wall, eyes shutting. Perfect. He wanted to give him an orgasm he'd never forget.

He'd wanted this for so fucking long, and he was sure Brock did too. Well, actually, he did know. Brock had those wet dreams about him so often.. He shuddered.

Brock brought his shaking hands up to grab at Dustin's hair, gripping it tentatively, panting heavily as Dustin began taking more of his cock into his mouth. Jesus fucking Christ, he couldn't believe how amazing Dustin's mouth was. He hadn't gotten many blowjobs in his lifetime, but even so, this was by far the best one. Ever.

He gasped and moaned loudly when Dustin suddenly deepthroated him, yanking on his hair and trying to force his head to keep still.

Dustin did keep still, just swallowing and sucking on that cock, eyes shut. That hand that he'd moved to deepthroat was now rubbing at Brock's balls, massaging and squeezing them. He moaned hard around the length when he'd finally begun jerking himself off, that hand in his pajama pants moving rapidly. He nuzzled Brock's abdomen, giving another swallow on his cock when he felt that wonderful pre-cum starting to spill down his throat.

Brock sobbed dryly as Dustin sucked and swallowed, his hips twitching forwards to try and get more attention on his cock. As if it was possible. He felt Dustin pull back though, and he heard him panting heavily. He almost felt bad for making him deepthroat for so long, but that mouth was right back at his cock again, licking everywhere it could.

Dustin pulled away completely now, panting heavily still as he desperately shoved down his pants to get better access to his cock. He grabbed at it once it was free, squeezing and tugging slowly.

"O-oh, fuck.. Brock.. God, you're hot.." He moaned, leaning back in to lick the cock in front of him.

Brock just whined when he heard Dustin moan his name. He was getting off to him. Fuck. He looked back down at Dustin, tugging at his hair a little to try and get his attention.

Dustin looked up at him, sucking at the tip of his cock.

Brock gasped, head tilting back a little from the pleasure. "Mhmmm yeah.. Dustie.. I-I want--... Harder.."

Dustin moaned softly himself and sucked at the tip harder now, starting to jerk himself off faster. Brock was so fucking hot, he couldn't handle it. He started taking more of the length back into his mouth, and when he got about half way, started bobbing his head. Slowly, but still sucking hard.

"Dustin! Please!" Brock whined, shaking harder now. He could barely keep himself standing, the pleasure slowly consuming him. His mind was numb, he couldn't think of anything other than that mouth on his cock. He began panting heavily, himself, now, holding Dustin's hair tightly. Dustin was bobbing his head faster now, and Brock was just losing his mind. "Dustin, oh my f-fucking God-! I'm gonna cum!"

Dustin hummed softly in approval, just continuing his movements as he jerked himself off as fast as he could. He was moaning like crazy around Brock's cock, pre-cum starting to spill over his fingers with the rapid jerks. He tensed up, feeling himself getting closer, squeezing his cock tightly.

Brock was just in heaven. Dustin sucking his cock was exactly what heaven was like. He yanked on his hair again, hips jerking forward as his cock began to throb and pulse. He suddenly felt Dustin moan hard around him, his head pushing forward in a deepthroat with an instant swallow.

"Dustie!" Brock shrieked, holding Dustin's hair tightly as he immediately released, gasping and moaning as he tried his best to keep standing.

Dustin couldn't remember ever cumming this hard. He just continued to jerk off through the release while he swallowed down Brock's cum without hesitation. The sounds Brock was making.. Fuck. He shuddered, slowing his hand movements as he felt Brock's grip on his hair leave him.

He slowly started pulling off Brock when he felt the pulses of his cock slow to a stop, but gave the head a few final sucks and licks before completely pulling back. He smiled up at Brock lazily, still massaging his swollen cock as cum was forced to drip out. 

"Not bad, right?"

Brock let out a breathy laugh, just letting his head drop back and hit the wall softly. "Jesus Christ, Dustin. You're going to be the death of me."

Dustin leaned in to nuzzle Brock's thigh, giving it a few gentle bites. "We should do this again sometime."


End file.
